Foxes
by NejiGirl
Summary: (I'm not sure of rating so i'm going with M to be safe) Naruto discovers his fate is intertwined with a proficy that could mean the destruction of the leaf pairings NarutoKuubi SasukeSakura NejiHinata ShikamaruTemari and others
1. Prologue

**Sadly I do Not own Naruto**

**Foxes**

**Prologue **

Naruto held his love in his arms. Stroking her blood-red hair made him feel more secure than he had in his entire life.

"Kyu, I'm going through with it," the blond declared.

"Naruto, please don't," she cried, "I don't want to lose you."

"Kyu, I won't go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"I know, but I wish you didn't have to."

She kissed the blonds cheek.

There was a long silence before either of them spoke again.

Naruto kissed the girl and said, "If I don't do this not only will the leaf be destroyed, but there will be tragedies for you, me, mom, dad, Kakashi-Sensei, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara."

"We don't know that for sure," she whimpered, "I thought leaf-nins weren't supposed to trust foxes."

He smiled, "I broke that rule when I fell in love with you."


	2. The Girl

**This is my first fic so please review**

**Shouting **

_Thoughts_

**The Girl**

_Where the hell is Ero-Senin? _Naruto thought.

"You might as well give up," said the grass-nin in front of him.

"I won't back down from a challenge," Naruto growled.

The grass-nin stepped forward, "I don't know what the leaf were thinking sending you here to fight me."

"**No one sent me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto future hokage.** Ero-senin came here to spy on the girls and I just wanted some advanced training."

"It's foolish for a shinobi to shout his name to the world, but I may as well introduce myself. I am Yamikage Yume."

The shinobi stood straight revealing his full size. Naruto gulped not only was Yume twice his size, but his charka was worse than the kuubi's.

Yume grinned, "My bloodline gives me the ability to influence people's dreams. I know full well who you are and what you fear the most. Surrender now or I will force you to live out your greatest nightmares."

"**Yeah right like I'm going to believe that," **Naruto yelled.

"Your funeral," Yume replied.

Suddenly the ground vanished beneath Naruto's feet. The teen had only enough time to gasp in horror before falling.

Scene Change 

Naruto woke to find himself in a dark wet corridor. He knew where he was. He was right outside Kuubi's chamber. Suddenly the blond froze.

"**Hey baka fox! Are you okay?"**

No answer

_Where is he I can't feel his Chakra _

The blond teen pushed through the door and froze; in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She appeared to be about 13 years old with blood-red hair and eyes. She was crouched in a corner of Kuubi's cage.

_What the fuck! Where's the demon fox? How the hell did she get in here?_

"Hey do you know where Kuubi is?" the boy asked.

"I'm right here," she muttered.

"No way! You can't be.** He **is huge and has evil charka. There's no way an angel like you could be the Kuubi."

"Can and am," she replied standing up.

Naruto stood dumb founded. The girl claiming to be Kuubi had nine tails and fox ears. On top of that her clothes were in rags. No that was an understatement; it was more like she was wearing shreds of cloth that were being held on by Chakra alone. All the boy could do was stare at her. The kitsune girl realized what had just happened and immediately squat down rapping her tails around her.

"Uh…" Naruto began.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," the kitsune-girl whispered.

"Why? Your beautiful, besides isn't this what you normally look like."

"I can't believe you're this stupid. Let's see I haven't bathed it 13 years, I'm hardly dressed, and it would be easier for both of us if you thought me a ferocious beast."

"Here," Naruto said taking off his coat and reaching through the bars.

"What the…Why?" she asked

"Cuz I think you need it more than I do. It's cold and wet in here besides I might become like ero-senin if you don't put more clothes on"

"Pervert," she said snatching the coat away form him.

"Hey do you have a name other than Kuubi?" the blond questioned, "Because Kuubi doesn't seem to fit you."

"No."

"Then can I call you Kyu."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Hokage I can't control what the hell you call me. I'm just the demon that killed your family and most of your village."

"You're to beautiful to be a demon"

"Fine but Naruto-kun could you make it Kyu-Chan."

"Deal"


	3. Distributor of Dreams part I

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Shouting**

_Thoughts_

**Distributor of Dreams Part One**

_Holy shit! _Yume thought. _I definitely didn't do that._

"Hey kid, get up"

There was no reply Naruto lay stiff and unmoving before the older shinobi. Yume scoffed.

_Kami, this kid's a coward. He just fainted and I didn't do anything…yet._

"Hello, earth to Naruto. I wasn't planning on using my blood limit."

Still Naruto was out cold.

_Great! Just great, now I'm next to a possibly dead Uzumaki. No one is possibly going to believe I had nothing to do with this._

When Naruto had spoken his name, it had felt as if he were being stabbed by red hot katanas to Yume. He knew nothing of the clan other than that he hated them and the leaf village.

_Well I can't leave him here people would say I killed him, any ways he's just like you…sister. _

Yume scooped the boy up and headed to the inn. He promptly dropped the boy on the floor before heading out again.

_Now to find his sensei, he said he came here with ero-senin who ever that is. Well actually I'd rather have just left the kid there on the street he's so damn annoying._

Yume looked over at Naruto and laughed.

_He's just like her. He talks big, but what he says he'll do is actually small talk considering what he is capable of._

_**Flashback**_

"Why do you have to go?"

"I don't get to choose my missions."

"That's stupid!"

_**End Flashback**_

Yume walked to the mirror and dropped the gen-jutsu that shrouded his body. He was tall with a mane of spiky forest green hair with white tips. He had fox ears and ninetails that matched his hair. His eyes wear black, hardened with his many battles, yet filled with sorrow.

_So after all these years I'm actually taking care of one of the leaf bastards. Damn it. Naruto stop reminding me of my sister._


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Ok I know it's a little early to be explaining this, but you may as well know how to calculate the ages of my kitsunes. Basically I'll just tell you how old they appear. All pure blooded kitsunes just say 100 years per 1 year of appearance, example Kyu is appears to be 13 so she is 1300 years old. Ok I know I'm making things a bit complex so sorry. Oh yeah and any half-breeds will age to 13 as humans and then go into the demon aging.

Thank you for your patience sorry, again.

Another apology about my confusing writing style don't worry most questions should be answered eventually.

-NejiGirl


End file.
